


Cadeau

by ridorana



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: No Spoilers, barely even any really, corny title, in-game drabble, just havin some fun, subtle subtle balvaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridorana/pseuds/ridorana
Summary: Balthier, Larsa and Vaan visit the Muthru Bazaar. Larsa, on a mission to find a perfect gift. Vaan, on a mission to introduce Archadian royalty to his favorite part of Rabanastre in an authentic tour. And Balthier, on a mission to not lose his gods-bedamned mind babysitting the two.





	

 

It appeared that every time Balthier vowed he would never get himself wrangled into the sticky situation of _babysitter_ did he, in fact, end up in the sticky situation as babysitter. The Leading Man wasn't normally one to scowl, but an exception was made this day through a crooked crease in the furrow of his brow. To his left - dark hair, pristine posture, short but sure strides. The little Solidorling carried himself like any young Archadian man would. Balthier side-eyed Larsa surreptitiously before a bead of sweat tumbling from his forehead caused the pirate to wince and blink ahead.

To his right was a living, breathing, polar-opposite example of both himself and young Larsa. Tan skin, bright eyes, flaxen bedraggled hair; every feature of a southern-bred desert child epitomized into one teenager. Balthier fought back laughter at the irony of the situation, opting instead for a wry twist between a grin and grimace. He hated Rabanastre. It was hot, dry, and everyone smelled. If he ever had to be in this city he'd prefer his time spent in a pub...not the Bazaar, the center of all things crowded, loud and sweaty.

Though Vaan had liked the thought of being a bodyguard for Larsa during their downtime in Rabanastre, Balthier only saw it as another adolescent to remind to look both ways before crossing the street.

Larsa was clearly fascinated with the intimate experience of Rabanastre's common life. Though he was a graceful example of what utmost Archadian grooming produced, it was apparent enough to Balthier that Larsa's was taking in every sight, scent, and sound of this god-awfully-hot city. Clearly, he didn't get out much.

"That's the bazaar, up there," Vaan pointed, peeking over to Larsa. Balthier continued to walk ahead, counting down the minutes until this task was over. He had to wonder, why wasn't Penelo looking out for Larsa? Basch and Ashe's reasons for staying in the ship were understandable, and Fran was scouring the Clan postings for a chance at blowing off steam and making some quick cash… but why him, a sky pirate who had a ship to fan over and sundries to stock?

"C'mon!" Vaan continued, and before Balthier knew it he was torn from his thoughts and Vaan was dragging him towards the thickening crowd of the Bazaar. Larsa was already ahead.

"Quick feet, he has," Balthier muttered with a hint of irritability. Vaan merely tugged him harder.

"He's short too, we'll lose him if I gotta keep dragging you," was Vaan's reply, and he pulled Balthier between a Bangaa and a sweaty Seeq before they emerged into a clearing by the Moogling stand. Larsa was waiting for them, thank the Gods-Balthier wasn't sure what fit Penelo would throw if he lost the kid.

"The Bazaar here, it's so colorful," Larsa commented with quiet speculation. Balthier looked down at the boy, remembered the days he too was so used to living in black and white. "I'd like to purchase something, for a friend," he added suddenly, eyes alight with inspiration.

Balthier couldn't hide his grin. "They don't sell red roses by the dozen in the Bazaar, Larsa." Vaan turned to Larsa, wide-eyes blinking.

"Who're you getting roses for?" Vaan asked, oblivious as usual. He shifted as a moogle bustled by him. "They're really expensive anyway... Desert roses are the rarest around here. I think a bouquet is like 5000 gil. Actually, there's a Seeq that sells them over there, next to the Bangaa with three arms," he rambled idly, pointing down a crowded tent-lined row. But Larsa had already disappeared into the crowd. Balthier grumbled, and this time gripped the heat of Vaan's wristguard before dragging the desert churl after him.

"Hey!" Vaan griped, yanking his arm from Balthier's curled fingers, "I don't need you dragging me around. This is my bazaar, y'know. I was stealing here before you even knew it existed," Vaan added.

"Not exactly something to brag about," Balthier replied. "Spare me the autobiography, we've yet another Royal charge to keep up with."

* * *

"This one, if you would," Larsa spoke to a Bangaa with scales the color of smoke. The lizard smiled down with bared yellow teeth at the boy despite the his leather blindfold.

"Aye, that trinket, eh?" His clawed hands felt about the thin gold bracelet. A dull, cracked claw traced one of the gemstones embedded in the metal and he nodded. "Four-thousand gil, child," he replied. Balthier watched Larsa hand over the currency without a blink of an eye. In the shade of the bazaar's tent, he found it far easier to keep an eye on the boy. Straightening the crease in his brow, Balthier watched Larsa slip the bracelet into his coinpurse, and grinned ever so slightly.

"Lapis Lazuli... someone's studied up on their stones, mm?" Balthier offered Larsa the crookedest of half-grins - he never was good with children - and he replied with a quiet smile of his own.

"Do you think she'll like it? Penelo, I mean?"

Balthier opened his mouth to respond.

"Thief! Catch the rascal, he's at it again!" An angered Seeq's booming voice seemed to overpower the cacophony of the entire Rabanastre bazaar. He pointed furiously into the crowd, causing both Balthier and Larsa to startle. And it was then Balthier realized… Vaan wasn't beside him. Or behind him. Or anywhere to be seen, actually.

"Get him, now, the orphan brat!" The incensed vendor continued to scream, but all it took was a flash of blond hair and boyish chuckle to solve any doubt that the thief in pursuit was their one and only Vaan.

"Was that-" Larsa began, perplexed. Balthier silenced him with a hand to the shoulder. Any sign of annoyance disappeared from his face, and he smirked.

"You may know him, yes."

* * *

It was a quiet eve on the Strahl that night, docked on the expanse of Giza Plains. Rain pattered tinnily on the ship and slid down the thick glass. Inside, Balthier gazed down at the Fomalhaut with reverence as he polished the barrel in the quiet of the cockpit. Over the sound of the rain, he barely heard someone approaching until they were nearly right behind him. Balthier swiveled in his chair to lay eyes upon Vaan standing before him, his gaze tossed to the corner and his hands behind his back.

"S'for you," Vaan muttered, almost sheepishly, and threw something towards Balthier. Instinctually the pirate snatched it from its mid-flight before he could even see it. He blinked.

Vaan was gone before Balthier could say anything about the bouquet of desert roses in his hand.


End file.
